


Kitty's Curious

by andthewhales



Series: Daddy and His Boy at the End of the World [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Bottom Rick Grimes, Daddy Kink, Daddy Rick Grimes, M/M, Praise Kink, Submissive Daryl Dixon, Top Daryl Dixon, Topping from the Bottom, baby boy Daryl Dixon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 10:07:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andthewhales/pseuds/andthewhales
Summary: Daryl's developed a bit of a curiosity, and Rick is more than happy to sate it.





	Kitty's Curious

Daryl’s fascination with Rick’s ass has been a problem for weeks, now. Groping, grabbing, squeezing, curious and questing fingers pushing the boundaries of their special relationship. Not that Rick ever really minds the touch itself, he loves having his partner’s hands on him in every possible way. But during playtime there were rules, and as of yet Daryl hadn’t made any attempt to voice his displeasure with how they interacted.

"I think we need to talk," Rick sighs out one night while reaching behind him to remove Daryl's invasive hands from his backside. They’re both still clothed, so the exploration had been limited, but it’s enough that he feels the need to put a stop to it. He’s spread out over Daryl, tucked snugly between the other man’s legs, but he quickly rolls them over and tugs the hunter into his lap. He holds Daryl’s hands tight between their bodies and continues. "Is there anything you want to tell me?"

Daryl tugs experimentally against Rick's grip on his wrists. When the older man maintains his hold, Daryl's shoulders slump slightly and his gaze lists off to the side.

"Dunno," he mumbles, tongue flicking out nervously against thin lips.

"You sure? Because I get the feeling maybe you wanna change things up. Hmm?" Rick tries to engage his baby's focus but only receives a shrug in response. He sighs softly. Rick isn’t sure if it’s the shyness or just that Daryl doesn’t honestly know how to ask for what he needs. But Rick knows if he doesn’t address the matter himself, it might go unspoken forever.

"Do you wanna be Daddy for a little bit, sweetheart?" He asks, hoping a direct approach might yield better results. Daryl's head snaps up at that, frown tugging down the corners of his mouth.

"No," he starts out cautiously, "it ain't like that. I…I like being your boy." The affirmation comes out hesitant and soft and Rick can't help but pull him in closer, dropping his wrists to wrap arms around his waist. He nuzzles at the hunter’s clavicle and continues.

"What's all this about then?" 

"I wanna touch you like you touch me," his lover admits at length, and at first Rick doesn’t quite understand. But when his brain knits the pieces together he hums in realization. “You wanna fuck Daddy,” he says. The way Daryl squirms on his lap confirms it.

It’s not something he’s ever considered with Daryl, given how submissive the other man has been since the beginning. But, surprisingly, the thought of Daryl’s solid frame covering his, his baby boy rocking into him desperately, whining for praise as his hips stutter into Rick uncontrollably, is enough to make him shudder.

“Dunno,” his baby boy drawls, dragging him from his thoughts and wiggling even more when he feels Rick’s arousal growing, “Maybe.”

“Mmh, I think it’s a little more than a maybe.”

Daryl sighs and hides his face in the crook of Rick’s neck. “Guess so. S’at bad?”

Rick coos at him gently, rubbing circles into his back tenderly. “No, sweetheart, of course not. But it’s something we need to talk about, okay?”

He feels the baby boy’s grumble against his skin and smirks. Talking seemed to be Daryl’s least favorite activity, regardless of his mental age. But he’s been getting better at it, at least when he’s like this, more open and innocent and willing to accept Rick’s attention and curiosity.

“Tell me why you want it, sweetheart,” he encourages, although he has to repress a sigh when his baby boy just shrugs his shoulders and nuzzles in deeper. He starts lapping at the rough patch of skin just at the edge of Rick’s beard, an attempt to distract his Daddy from the conversation.

A pleasant sensation and a familiar tactic, but Rick’s patience is wearing thin, and he thinks maybe soft persuasion is not the way to go. Bribery, perhaps, would work better for immediate results.

“If you tell me,” he lilts, “then I promise we can try it.”

The tongue against his neck immediately disappears and the body in his arms tenses. Daryl twists his head to peek up at his Daddy through long lashes and shaggy bangs.

“Really?”

“Would I lie to you, baby?”

Daryl shakes his head. He sits up in Rick’s lap, teeth already worrying his lower lip as he debates the situation. Rick loved seeing this side of him, his little baby boy, when his walls were down and his face was so expressive. He could practically see the wheels turning in Daryl’s head, weighing the pros and cons of confessing his desires. It set fire to the playful devil in Rick, and he couldn’t help the slow, sensual way he rocked his hips up in an attempt to sway the boy’s decision.

“It’s gonna feel so good for you baby, so tight and hot. All you gotta do is tell Daddy why you want it.”

Daryl inhaled sharply, his back arching beautifully and his fingers fisting in Rick’s shirt. Rick circled his hips again, hands settling on Daryl’s hips to guide the other man down against himself.

“Dunno, Daddy,” Daryl confesses, his mouth going slack, pleasure sparking behind his eyes. “I just wanna try it, just wanna know…”

“Ohhhh,” Daddy hums knowingly, still rolling his hips, “Kitty’s just curious, is that it?”

“Not a kitty.”

“No, you’re my boy. My good, sweet boy,” he praises, leaning in to nip at his baby’s already-bitten lips. “Thank you for telling me.”

“We gonna try now?”

Rick laughs and promises that yes, they’ll try.

…..

It’s not until days later that they finally get to put their experiment into action. Daryl is nervous but eager, watching Rick carefully as they both undress and settle themselves on the bed. His eyes seem to trace over every bit of the older man, and for the first time in a long time, Rick feels a flush of shyness. He hasn’t had anyone or anything inside him for years aside from his own fingers, and even then it had been a rare pleasure he allowed himself. Something quick and simple when there was time and privacy enough to spare.

Daryl’s enthusiasm for the task of fingering Rick open would be the leader’s downfall. The boy watches the first press of his own fingers into his lover as intensely as he tracks his prey in the wild, eyes bright and sharply focused, curiosity and wonder plain on his face. Rick shivers at the sight and tries his best to maintain his composure.

“Easy, baby boy,” Rick forces out, breath hitching with every stroke of Daryl’s fingers, “Keep it slow, or you’re gonna hurt Daddy.”

“Okay,” the boy mumbles, obeying perfectly and setting a lighter pace. He wiggles his fingers experimentally as he draws them out. The calloused pads just hardly scrape against Rick’s prostate, sending the older man’s hips stuttering and drawing out a few choice profanities.

“Not supposed to say those words,” Daryl informs him smartly, laving at Rick’s hip with his tongue as he thrusts the digits back in, still so slowly, purposely hitting that perfect spot inside him. He curls his fingers up just right and rubs and Jesus, Rick might die from this.

“Daddies get to say those words. Little boys don’t,” he groans, hands grasping at the sheets as he tries futilely to ground himself and maintain his control of the situation. Daryl works Rick open with ease and an impressive amount of patience, and the older man wonders briefly how his baby boy manages to last so long when Rick has put him through far worse in the past. 

“You’re doing real good, baby,” he praises, adoring the proud little smile that appears on Daryl’s face when he speaks, “But we’re gonna have to take a break or I’m not gonna make it.”

“S’okay, Daddy. I want you to come.”

“Daryl, are you not listening?”

“No,” his boy huffs, the faintest hints of a pout creeping into his features. “I’m listenin’.”

He withdraws his fingers slowly, teasingly, knowingly twisting them about and making sure to touch Rick everywhere, caressing his puckered entrance as they finally pull away. The sensation sends shudders up and down his spine and really, it’s just bratty enough to deserve punishment. But Rick’s lust-blind brain is struggling to hold back his orgasm, so he can only entertain the idea for the briefest of moments.

Daryl wipes his slick-covered fingers on the sheets and crawls his way up Rick’s body to flop down on top of him. He snuggles into the crook of his Daddy’s neck and mouths at the salty skin.

“How long we gotta wait?” he asks between gentle kisses.

“Not long, my impatient little one,” Daddy promises, rolling them over until they’re both on their sides, facing one another. Daryl keeps his face tucked against the broad shoulder, seemingly addicted to the taste, while his fingers dance down along the flat expanse of Rick’s stomach. “Do I need to distract you?”

“Yes, please.”

“Such a polite little boy.”

Rick grins and reaches down to tug lazily at Daryl’s erection. The boy moans softly in his ear, hips instantly jerking forward to fuck into Rick’s hand. He keeps the grip loose, not wanting to overwork his baby when they still had so much to look forward to. Soon enough, Daryl nudges the hand away and pushes in as close as he can to grind up against his Daddy.

“Please,” the boy mumbles into Rick’s chest, licks turning to nibbles and bites as he lavishes attention on his Daddy’s skin. He bites at his Daddy’s peaked nipples and smiles around them at the growl of lust it causes.

Rick holds out a little longer, keeping Daryl flush against his body and enjoying the way his boy makes desperate little rocking motions against his hip. The tease of teeth against his nipples doesn’t make the idea of ending their little grinding session any easier, either, but he knows the main event is what they both want most. He kisses the boy’s hair and takes a deep breath, willing away any lingering anxiety over being fucked for the first time in decades. He knew there was no reason to worry, Daryl would obey his orders perfectly and allow him to set the pace. 

“Alright, baby,” he relents finally, urging the baby to sit up and kneel between his legs once again. He hands Daryl the lube and instructs him to slick himself up. His baby boy moans as he spreads the slick up and down his hard member, mouth falling open as he pleasures himself.

“We’ll do this slow. You don’t want to hurt Daddy, right?”

“Uh-uh.” Daryl insists, petting Rick’s thighs in an adorable attempt to soothe the older man. “I’ll be good, Daddy. Promise.”

Rick smiles at him and scoots down a bit further, opening his legs wide around the boy. “Spread your knees and bring your pretty little cock right up to me, sweetheart.”

Daryl flushes but does as he’s told. His hands still rest on Rick’s thighs and began to tremble slightly as his Daddy lifts his legs to tighten them around Daryl’s hips. Rick crosses his ankles at the small of the boy’s back to hold him tight and guide his movements. Daryl’s cock clumsily brushes against Rick’s hole and he sucks in a sharp breath.

“That’s right,” Rick encourages, “push in slow.”

Ever so gently, Daryl moves. The first nudge of his cockhead against Rick’s tight ring of muscle has the older man groaning and dropping his head back onto the bed. His hands fist harshly in the fabric of the bedsheets as he tries to maintain his focus. Christ, it had been so long. When Daryl finally breaches him they both gasp at the unfamiliar sensations. “D-daddy!” Daryl chokes. Hes shaking as he holds his body as still as possible, burying himself further and further inside Rick. The leader can’t imagine how this must feel for the boy, though the confusion and desire present in the twist of his face make it clear he’s enjoying it. For Rick, at least, the immense feeling of fullness has driven all thought from his mind. There is nothing left but the deep, throbbing, burning pleasure pulsing inside of him.

Soon enough Daryl shudders heavily and begins rocking his hips ever so slightly, a gentle roll against Rick’s groin. His motions are hesitant and eyes unsure but clouded by lust as he looks up at Rick, seeking direction. Rick groans in approval and reaches up to pet the baby boy’s cheek.

“That’s right, sweetheart. Just like that.”

Daryl whines and nuzzles into Rick’s hand, still gently rocking forward. After a few moments of adjustment to the pressure, Rick uses one of his legs, still hooked around the hunter’s middle, to jerk the boy closer. It sends the cock inside him slamming up against his prostate and he shouts and arches off the bed. White sparks flash behind his tightly shut eyes.

Daryl yelps above him as he’s forced even deeper into his lover. Rick can feel the baby’s arms trembling against his sides as he struggles to hold himself up. In a moment of cruel delight, he clenches down hard around the hunter’s cock.

“Daddy!” Daryl sobs, “Daddy, please, I can’t-”

“I know, baby. I know. Go ahead. Let me feel it.”

Daryl whimpers and collapses down onto Rick, burrowing his face into Daddy’s neck. His hips pick up their previous movements, increasing in speed until he’s pounding desperately into Rick. Each thrust brings forth a breathy gasp, high and reedy. Rick loses himself to the sensations and sounds, to being wrecked from the inside out as his baby falls apart above him. Daryl’s member drags so sweetly against his inner walls, filling him just the right side of too much, then leaves him feeling horribly, achingly empty as the boy pulls out over and over again. The boy whimpers, so needy and lost, like he doesn’t know what to do with this new pleasure he’s feeling. The gorgeous sounds pull Rick closer to the edge of his own orgasm.

“So good, Daryl,” he grunts. “Such a good boy for me. My good, big boy.”

“Oh, oh, oh,” Daryl begins to cry, tears streaming down onto the leader’s neck as he continues to pump his hips, mindlessly chasing his release. Rick kisses the side of his head and reaches up to tangle one hand in his hair.

“Give it to me, sweetheart. Let me have it. Come on, now.”  
Daryl’s rhythm falters, his hips stuttering against Rick, battering over that sweet spot inside the older man. He goes quiet as he always does just before the end, mouth open in a silent, slack-jawed sob against his Daddy’s throat. Tears continue streaming down his cheeks as he comes hard and sudden, thrusting deep and unsteady.

“O-oh fuck,” Rick whines at the heat now pooling out of Daryl’s cock into his tight channel. Tee warmth spreads through him like water flooding through a sinking ship, dragging him down into his own end. His eyes roll back into his head and he arches up again, one hand still clenched tightly in Daryl’s hair. Long, drawn-out sounds slip past his lips as a slow-mind-numbing organs bleeds him out. 

It’s a good few minutes before Rick comes back to himself. He first notices the gentle sweep of kitten licks against his throat where Daryl is lapping up his own spilled tears from his Daddy’s skin. Rick shudders and clenches down again on Daryl’s cock which, while softening, is still snug inside him. Daryl keens as the tight ring of muscles squeezes over his sensitive member.

“Can I come out now, Daddy?”

“Yes, baby.” Rick croaks, “Gently.”

Daryl obeys and rocks his hips back to slip slowly out of the hold Rick’s body has on him. He whines against the sensation, then goes boneless over Rick, collapsing his weight completely onto the older man beneath him in a worn out, contented pile.

Rick ‘oofs’ as the hunter’s weight settles down atop him and huffs out a laugh while curling his arms up and around his baby boy. He holds him close and whispers praise into Daryl’s ear. Nuzzling at a scruffy cheek, he places soft, rewarding kisses on every bit of skin he can reach.

“Sweet boy. My big, strong boy. So good for me.”

“Love you, Daddy,” is the mumbled reply.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Sorry, as always, for not updating for almost a year. I have no concept of the term "in a timely manner." But I promise I"m working on it XD
> 
> Let me know what you think! I thrive on praise.


End file.
